Guardian Demon
by SakuraShannaro
Summary: *An old story I decided to continue.* "I don't want you to protect me, my guardian demon." "Sadly, here you are not Kira anymore. There are far greater powers than those you once had." Because afterlife is way different than what Light expected. Way different.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Hello guys. So, I decided to continue a story from my old account, which I can't get back, due to the fact I even lost my email password.:(**

 **I hope you enjoy, I uploaded all of the chapters, along with a new one.**

 _"Light-kun."_

 _No answer._

"Light-kun."

 _Again, nothing._

"Kira!" Light felt a very cold fist crashing with his cheek.

"Ow!"

"Finally. I was told you wouldn't go to underworld and then come back, I had started to worry that I came to the human world for nothing, or rather too early." A huge w _hat_ popped up in Light's mind.

"R-Ryuzaki?" Light sat up wide eyed, and slightly moved back a bit, his back touching the wall.

"The one and only." L's voice had a mocking tone, rather insulting.

"You died." Light's voice was soft, yet a bit intense.

"And you didn't?"

Light thought about it.

And L was right.

He remembered a sharp pain at his chest.

He remembered Near's expressionless face.

Matsuda shooting him.

Dying on the stairs.

And right before dying, right before his eyes closed-

 _L._

Of course, L, Light thought. _Who else?_

"This can't be happening. I was supposed to go to nothingness. Nothingness is certainly not this place, and of course seeing _you_." Light emphasized you in a clearly offensive way but L showed no reaction at first.

"Don't even try to make it look as if you were an exception because of your _godly_ powers, Light Yagami." L's voice was like freezing air blowing right into Light's cold face.

It _hurt._

Light shivered a bit, as he was called Kira, for the second time, and he knew he didn't have to deny it.

"Because you're powerless, and you can't do anything! Becausee I won, L!" Light voiced the last part of his thoughts.

"I wouldn't call it a victory. A victory would be winning against all of your enemies. But in fact, you didn't even beat me. Near succeeded me. And Mello, in a way. And even if we say you beat me, as you yelled that you did at my grave..." Light gritted his teeth at the thoight L could have been watching him the whole time after he died. "You never really _won_. If you had won, you wouldn't be here. At least, not in such a young age, killed technically, because you lost against me and my successor."

Light jumped furiously, realizing after some time that he was at the building the investigation took place before L's death.

At the bedroom he had to share with him, while he had given his death note to Higuchi, therefore, losing his memories.

"Never compare your successors with Kira, with me. That albino, that cheater who dared to go against a god, Near. And that loser, Mello, you must be very proud that your successor ended up seeking help from the Mafia and even _killed_." A small 'ha' escaped L's mouth.

"He even what? He killed? Correct me if I'm mistaken, but Kira is the biggest mass murderer in the history of mankind, as Near said." Light became even more furious at the mention of the quote. "I strongly disagree with Mello's methods, but none of us has the right to judge him, I believe. And my thoughts are that Near did go against you, and partially succeeded, although he wanted to lock you up, instead of ending up with your blood on his hands." Light glared at L.

"And may I ask, why are we here again? Why am I not in nothingness?"

"Because nothingness, to the Shinigami, means neither heaven or hell. And that's what Ryuk told you, and he didn't lie to you, but this is real nothingness, Light-kun. Nothingess means your soul going to waste. And all of the human souls go to waste after death, no matter where they go. It's just that you cause a few problems, rather major ones, and that is the reason I am here as well."

"What kind of problems, and to who?"

"I want to believe that this was a rhetorical question, but judging from your expression, it's not." Much to Light's surprise, L's eye colour, from almost black, turned into red.

 _The red of the blood._

"Did you think, for real, that after abusing the Note, apart from the Shinigami rules that didn't mention such a thing, that you created no problems? At all? Of course, besides taking nearly two million lives, and sending them to the underworld by force."

"Underworld?" _L mentioned it before as well. Underworld as in?_

"Yes, Light Yagami, underworld. The place all souls go at after death."

"And you went there as well? Not that I care, I just want to see where your innoncent, superior soul ended up."

"This has nothing to do with the huge problem you created and what I am explaining, but yes I did go to underworld. And as a piece of information that will be useful for me to tell and for you to know later on, is that underworld has both parts that all alive humans call heaven and hell, although not quite alike to what they imagine them like." L explained the secret of afterlife as if it was a recipe for those horrible cakes he ate during the investigation.

Was being dead so simply to L, that was also the reason he couldn't understand how powerful Light was?

Light's thoughts made him conclude to that.

"Was heaven nice, my angel?" Light's voice was venomous.

What caused him to go from a devious smirk to completely expressionless, was L's red eyes stabbing him at every visible part of his body and face.

"Why are you looking at me like that, huh, L?"

"I am not an angel, Light-kun." L stood up from the bed he was sitting the whole timee, and with inhuman speed, he rushed in front of Light, their noses almost touching.

He put on a smile, which wasn't alike to L at all, it seemed rather disgusting to Light.

"I am coming straight from hell." Light winced as he felt Ryuzaki's extremely hot breath on his face. It even scared Light.

 _His voice did, that icy tone._

 _And those blood coloured eyes._

 _And that breath, like fire, burning him._

"How is that possible? Weren't you the _good_ guy?" He immediately went back to calm and collected.

"That doesn't have to do with anything. The reason I went to hell is something I will keep a secret from you, for personal reasons." A small silence followed, as they both stayed still, without breaking the eye contact and the exchange of glares.

Light spoke right after L, infuriatingly much, stopped glaring, and smiled childishly.

"Oh, well, care to tell me what problems I created exactly?" Light broke the silence.

"Forcing so many souls to go to underworld changed the way universe works. You killed an astronomic number of humans. And some of them refused to accept they died. Which means that they never really entered underworld, and denied to stay there peacefully, or non-peacefully at least, for eternity. So, they came back at the world we are in right now, the path from life to afterlife. Oh, and trust me, they are not very friendly. At least with you, they aren't even close to friendly."

To Light, it all sounded like some tale Sachiko would tell him when he was young and teased Sayu.

Not quite realistic.

He decided to give L a chance, because he saw no reason for him to lie to Light, and the story seemed to fit, even a bit.

"And? Go on."

"They all seek your soul, Light. They want to rip it apart, they want to see it being vanished from all human world, underworld and the path between them. They want to send it to the utter nothingness, the destruction of the soul in afterlife." The story for some reason started to make Light shiver, a bit, and he hadn't felt afraid for quite a while.

"And you? Are you one of them? One of those souls, that wish-"

"No, Light-kun. If you were ever allowed to go to underworld, you'd go straight to hell."

Light became furious.

"Trying to offend me won't-"

"That was not my point, if you let me finish, kindly. What I am trying to say is that since the majority of people you killed went to hell, and you would go there as well, it was decided that your guardian 'angel' should be, to express it as simple as possible, a demon. Don't imagine I will boil you or anything alike to that, as I told you, hell is totally different than what humans think it is, and so are demons. To answer your question eventually, no I am not one of them, even though I'd certainly wish to see your soul ending up at the lower level a soul can end up being at."

Light took a few seconds to think again the story, and shook his head.

"Well, I don't really care, L. My work as Kira is finished, isn't it? I don't give a damn, _my guardian demon._ "

"It is not really up to you to give a damn or not to give."

"Yes, it is. After my perfect world probably going back to the foul world it used to be before Kira, I don't give a single fuck about being ripped apart." L's fist crashed with the wall, the thud sounding incredibly loud.

"I don't give a fuck either, believe me." L hissed. And he hissed for _real,_ rather a shocking snake imitation. "But I am here, because the universe forced me to be here. And you are here because the universe forced you as well. So, shut the fuck up and stop complaining."

Light noticed to fangs, barely visible, as well as L's tongue being black, and a bit different than the tongue a human would have.

 _Pretty much, similar to a snake's tongue._

"What do I have to do?" Light asked lowly, taking his eyes away from L's non human traits.

"The solution is something you will have to figure out on your own, Light-kun. I am here to provide you some guifdance and possibly some protection, as far as I can go."

"Protection?"

"Yes. Do you think I am the only _monster_ here? I told you, your human life will always haunt you." Light simply glance at L.

"And why would you protect me, even if I asked you myself, or the universe did?"

"I am not as low as you are, Yagami Light."

"Did you just insult me?" Light's voice hid a hint of arrogance. L simply sighed, turning away from Light, and before Light could even see, L _caused_ him to feel a sharp pain at his cheek. He touched it lightly.

There was a black liquid.

Blood.

Black blood.

 _And for a second, he could swear, as far he could catch up with L's newfound speed, L had claws instead of fingers._

"You are not Kira anymore, and I am not L anymore. You are Light Yagami and I am L Lawliet. We are not even alive. Deal with this, as fast as you can, because we don't have all the time in the world, and time is very important. Souls don't wait."


	2. Monstrous

"So..." L looked at Light who was holding his clawed cheek, outraged.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on me again, Ryuzaki-" L just sighed and for some reason, his sigh was enough for Light to stop talking.

"It is L. You can call me L now. No reason to use my alias."

"Which of all? The one million faced monster, you have so many aliases, you evil little detective. Admit it, you have lost your identity." Light spat hysterically.

That scratch was enough to make him go mad.

How dared he?

"Yagami." L was hissing again, although it wasn't enough to bring Light back to reality or make him focus on that. "Again, you don't decide, the universe and other forces do. So, just for once, shut your mouth and let me explain the situation." Light touched his cheek again, noticing the 'bleeding' stopped, surprisingly fast.

He sat on the bed, still hysterical and still glaring at L. "Sorry for the scratch, you wouldn't shut up." Light opened his mouth, but L was quicker to speak. "This is all a circle, you see. You gave death to the world, and death came back for you. And not those damned, troublesome Shinigami, that's not really death. Death, the power of death, the one that destroys you without stupid notes. The death that can't be escaped. That's why we both met death, earlier than we were to though. But this is a rare occasion in which death allows dead souls to come back to human world, although not completely normally, and as I told you, this is the path between life and afterlife."

"And I will ask again, because your explanations weren't exactly _believable a_ nd _appropriate._ All of this is happening indeed because I changed the world for the better?" Light's point was making L angry, but he didn't quite succeed.

L replied completely emotionlessly.

"I will repeat it, and understand whatever you'd like to understand. You took even more lives than death did in those years, and I already told you that you forced a number of souls to go to the underworld without any obvious reason, at least to death. This might be appropriate for a Shinigami, but not for a mere human. Even with a Shinigami's permission. And then, I am here because I was chosen for numerous reasons to be here."

The irony in L's voice was like a punch to Kira's pride.

Kira, a _mere_ human?

L claimed that Light's achievements were something a _mere_ human could easily do?

"Oh, well, just let me tell you I'd let no force from this or any other universe make me spend my afterlife with you, but you did." Light smirked, crossing his arms.

He _had_ to make L angry.

He was obliged to.

"I will never forgive you for ending so many lives. And I'd prefer to rot in hell for all eternity than being here. I hope this answers your question more properly this time. Because I don't want to be here. This is way worse than hell, and believe me, I have seen hell, Yagami-kun."

"And yet to see Kira did something admirable? Something-" L's fingers wrapped around Light's neck, incredibly tightly, and L seemed rather inhumanly strong.

 _L went to hell._

 _It was a shock to Light._

 _He was even jealous Kira did not have that experience and L did._

"You will fucking choke me!"

"If I had been choking you, I don't think you would have the privilege to tell me so."

L was right.

He didn't feel the need to breath.

At all.

And his voice came out incredibly easily.

"Get your hands off me, L. You have no right to touch me." L immediately let go, Light falling at his knees. L's fingers were exactly at the place Light's throat used to be. "You are delusional, L _Lawliet_." He emphasized Lawliet, as if he was insulting him, once again.

As if knowing his last name was still as harmful as back then.

Since it wasn't, and L knew Light knew his last name, Light didn't get the reaction he was craving for.

"Let me help you up, Light-kun." He went down, placing his arms at Light's shoulders.

L's sudden kindness crisis made Light fall back, not wanting L's hands on him, Kira didn't need help.

The world needed Kira's help.

"Don't touch me!" He dragged himself meters away quickly while pointing his finger to L.

"So that's just how hysterical you always were. You are an excellent actor, and I must admit, even sharper than me, Light-kun. Even if I guessed this part of you existed, I never expected to see you like that, for real. At some point, I thought you would always act like a saint, even if I found proof you were Kira."

"I am very aware of what I am, and what I am not, thank you." Light narrowed his eyes, his attention immediately drawn away from L.

A thunder almost broke the window.

"It starts, Light-kun." L suddenly said.

"What starts?" Light asked, hoping for an answer that wouldn't confirm what he guessed. Light's non beating heart seemed to him as if it was beating incredibly fast.

"I'd like to name this 'The Underworld Hunting: Save Kira.' And maybe all humans too because if souls go berserk, well, you never know the impact it could have on the human world." Light remained on the floor, speechless at the level of L's irony.

Save _Kira_?

What a disgraceful sentence.

So many comments he wanted to make, so many reasons not to.

"So, a soul is coming."

He couldn't speak, he was unable to reply.

 _The room, L, everything started to turn into an unshaped mass of colors, until it changed again._

 _And there was nothing, it was exactly the way Light imagined nothingness._

 _"Light...Why did you do this to us? Didn't you think it would ruin our lives? Our father's life?" Sayu._

 _Her long brown hair fell on her shoulders loosely, around her unusually pale face. Her eyes looked bigger than normally to Light, and he'd swear she looked way older than she should._

 _As if somebody had stolen years away from her, forcing her to become more mature._

 _"Sayu, it was for my world. The world I wanted, the world we all secretly-" To Light, his speech about his actions seemed perfectly reasonable and he never understood why he never convinced anybody with that._

 _Why couldn't they understand that Kira killed for the sake of people who never thought of killing, and considered it a crime?_

 _It was a burden, and Kira decided to bear with it._

 _Yet, some people never understood that._

 _"No, Light. It wasn't for me, for our family, or for anybody else. It was for you, because you do have a god complex, I always knew. I used to find it funny, but I never thought it would get us here. I never thought that funny little trait of yours could create Kira."_

 _Light sighed._

 _Stupid, ungrateful people._

How dared she not be proud of him. Being even dissatisfied.

 _How dared she not_ _understand the sacrifices he made for the world, for the better?_

 _"You'd even k-kill me. Stop, Light. Enough." Sayu was on the verge of tears._

 _Light lowered his head, letting out a sigh._

 _"Sayu, I would never-"_

 _"Stop saying my name!" She screeched. "That note, that...awful thing, it took away our father. You. Eventually, our mother too. And I was left alone, because of that. Because you chose it over us."_

 _Light remained as emotionless as always._

 _The only thing bothering him was an irrational part in Sayu's sentence: How did she know about the Note?_

 _He guessed that after his death that information would be confidential._

 _"Sayu, how do you know about the note?"_

 _"I cannot believe that you turned out like this, brother. Such a piece of trash."_

 _"You had better watch your mouth." And Sayu shook her head, turning her back at Light. The end of the nothingness turned bright, extremely bright._

 _And Sayu walked towards it, ignoring Light._

 _"Sayu, don't go." Light pleaded softly._

 _He walked forward, trying to reach her, only to be stopped by something harsh._

 _A rock._

 _He looked around, to see that Sayu was gone, just like the light._

 _The only thing he saw was a waterfall._

 _And he could't see the end of it._

 _Actually, it didn't seem to end at all._

 _He decided, just to be safe to move away._

 _And he ended up slipping, and cursing himself as he knew death was coming._

 _And he fell._

 _And he never landed._

And he opened his eyes.

 _"Sayu...S-Sayu..." He breathed heavily, sitting up quickly. He was on the bed, rather sweaty._

 _And when he woke up, his was pretty sure that his arms were crossed._

 _Was that all a very real, to him, dream?_

 _However, his attention was quickly drawn away from the bed and his dream._

 _There was blood, everywhere, so much blood._

 _And two black roses, which were covered in blood as well, even though not visibly._

 _But Light knew it, after using the note, he had developed an ability to sense the blood and the murder from far away._

 _He looked away, in order to find the culprit and possibly punish him._

 _And he saw a monster._

 _Oh, god, L was the monster._

 _There were two huge wings, black ones coming out from his back, moving slowly._

 _And his hair, his usually black hair, were forest green, and he swore, it wasn't just the color; the texture was alike to the skin of a snake, and he could swear, his hair was the source of the hisses he was hearing the whole time._

 _And the eyes, those red, blood red eyes, it was the most shocking new-found trait on L._

 _It looked like the red of the blood when it fell on snow._

 _That intense._

 _And he was pretty sure there was a tinge of yellow at the white of his eye, and the shape, it reminded Light again, of a snake._

 _His sharp fangs, his tongue._

 _That wasn't L, not the L he had met back then._

 _"You know I will rip you apart, Light-kun, don't you?" L smiled viciously, throwing his claws at Light's face._

 _I can't move, Light panicked._

 _I can't._

 _I can't._

 _I-_

"No!" Light screamed at the top of his lungs. He opened his eyes to see he was standing, right next to L.

No bed, no blood, no monstrous L.

He tried to put his thoughts in an order, too many of them to handle all at once, even for Light.

"Don't worry, Light-kun. I've dealt with this. I did it." At that point, he felt his knees going weak, and L's arm wrapping around his waist.

His body felt as if he actually fell off a never ending cliff.

As if he was actually ripped apart by L.

Showing weakness in front of L wasn't an option for someone like Kira, yet that new situation had even managed to get him there. "Someone had to face something rather intense, I believe. Maybe you should rest, Light. You don't look well, even for a dead person."

"How...You looked...You were a monster, L." Light looked up at L, breathing as if oxygen was more necessary to him then, than what it was when he was alive.

"Don't ask, Yagami Light. Just don't. I did my best to _blind_ you during the process, but obviously I didn't do it well enough." Light regained his composure, getting back on his feet and moving away from L harshly.

"Blind me? Did you do that?" He narrowed his eyes. "You're hurt." It slipped from his tongue as soon as he noticed it, instinctively.

It was a huge, disgusting gash, black blood running down from his stomach.

However, L seemed completely unaffected.

 _Wait, wait._

 _Black._

 _Like the blood on his cheek._

 _L had some similarities with him, didn't he?_

 _But why was Light so easily affected when L wasn't?_

 _It wasn't right._

"I'm completely fine, Light-kun. I reassure you, this will be okay. I have some doubts about your health though."

"Why aren't you like you were before, the eyes, the claws-" Light had to ask, he had to get some answers, it was all too much of a nonsense to him.

"What claws?"

"Those you had earlier-"

"I had no claws."

"You just admitted you did and you were blinding me-"

"I did nothing."

"But you said-"

"My mistake."

 _Don't punch him, Light._

 _We've been through this, you know how childish L can get, even with serious situations._

 _Don't_

 _Don-_

Light punched L right on the face, unable to hold back any longer.

And that, just to see L lowering his head and sighing.

"Stop denying things you admitted and speaking in riddles! I must know what is happening, you owe me, L!"

He indeed owed Light, for allowing him to see even a bit of Kira's work.

He owed Light because even in afterlife, he got L out of hell, instead of letting him rot there.

He carefully studied the ungrateful bastard's reaction.

L showed no reaction for some seconds, eventually closing his eyes.

"Never lay a hand on me again, Light. I do not owe you a single thing. Never claim I do, ever again."

And his foot crashed with Light's cheek.

Light was about to gasp, but he realized the dream, vision or whatever it was, was way more painful than that kick.

But it was one of the many kicks L had thrown at his pride and he wouldn't take any more.

And like that L turned around, storming out off the room, leaving Light outraged.

"I'll fucking kill you twice if I have to, L..."

And like that, he followed L.

No one replied to Kira like that.

 _No._

 _One._


	3. Blood, Trance, Fire and Beyond

"L! This is your last chance to reply. L." Light ran downstairs, following the trail of L's blood. He was once again hysterical, due to L's new-found arrogance.

 _Simply outrageous._

"L, I swear." He looked around wildly, trying to find him. He should have been at the place the drops of the black liquid stopped, however if he also had the ability to heal that fast, it wasn't necessary.

And L never ceased to surprise him, so he could actually expect anything.

"What, Light-kun?" Light turned around and gasped, as if he had heard L's voice for the first time after their so called 'resurrection'.

Well, the gash was indeed gone.

And L's mouth was covered in blood.

 _Wait._

 _Blood?_

 _Red?_

 _Not black, from his injury?_

 _And at his mouth?_

That was when Light screamed.

 _Because it wasn't that black liquid, I repeat, Light thought._

 _It was real blood, red and from what he could tell, fresh._

The source was what he detected right after its existence.

A white tiny pigeon, a bit too dismembered was lying inside L's closed fist.

"You...Y-You..." He tried to keep his hand steady as he pointed at the pigeon; failing visibly.

L sighed as if Light was _overreacting_ , and dropped the bird at the floor absently.

But it wasn't L mouth or the disgusting sound it made when it fell that made Light want to kill L.

It was his apathy.

"Yes, Light-kun, me. After suffering such an injury, I must make sure my reincarnation will have enough stamina to protect _you_."

"And you got the stamina you needed by a _pigeon_?" Light was being straightforward offensive, but L, naturally, just shrugged it off and gnawed his blood thumb, licking off the last remaining drops of blood. "I demand some answers, L. You mentioned something about _blinding_ me, and you obviously got that gash when you did that to me. I suppose that is a new ability of yours."

L looked at Light thoughtfully and meanwhile, Light decided to take some mental notes.

S _o, he doesn't recover as quickly as I do without eating a bird._

 _Hm._

 _ **Interesting.**_

Light tried his best to keep those mental notes regularly, whenever he learnt about that new situation.

"As sharp as always, aren't we? But since you are a genius, you should be able to understand some things on your own." The heavy irony in L's voice drove Light crazy.

Well, crazier.

If L never doubted something, that was Light's abilities and smartness.

Which meant, that after defeating L, he'd surely not have the guts to speak to him like that, and comment on his brain.

Which left Light to conclude that L implied something, but Light was unsure.

"Can you just for once be clear? Just for once, in whole eternity, try to sound completely coherent and explain everything you know, especially when it comes to me knowing nothing and you demanding I find the answers by myself." L sighed at that and rubbed his thumbs.

"I'm sorry about that, Light-kun. I am aware that most of my comments, theories and deductions were a bit of a nonsense, even before my death. But let me tell you this: you confide so much in your brain and skills that your eyes have been completely blinded."

"Okay, Papa Smurf, thanks for the wise comment."

When they'd part again with L, he'd make sure L would have no confidence, at all.

"At least in afterlife I got wiser, wiser than you ar _e. And again, at least, I am not Brainy Smurf." L's big panda eyes focused on Light as if he had made a question, instead of a statement and he was expecting the answer with agony._

 _"Yes, whatever, you sick, sick bastard, now wipe your mouth."_

 _"No, Light Yagami, I refuse to do something beyond my will, just because you say so."_

 _"Correct me if I'm mistaken, but the heart attack you had bac_ k then was intentional and not beyond your will?"

"Oh, how is Sayu?" L's reply only confirmed to Light that L even knew what he saw when he was _blinded_.

 _Not to say controlled._

 _What an ability though._

"You are an-"

"Yes, I might be one of whatever you'd say, but by calling me names, you don't achieve anything. Back off and side, even unwillingly, with me, Light-kun. You are far away from your territory." Light was pretty sure that his smirk had turned into a completely vicious grimace.

"My territory is wherever I can play."

"If you think so."

"Oh, I do think so."

"Well, still, you lose. You are the one with the least knowledge and you are a bit too confused on this matter."

"Would you stop making sarcastic comments and being a know-it-all, before-"

"No, you stop-"

"I won't st-"

"Shut up-"

"No, y-"

"Never-" Before Light knew, L's bloody lips were on his, and that, in less than a second.

L was fucking kissing him.

 _What?_

 _What?_

And then he got it.

That _bastard_.

He pushed L away violently, feeling the horrible taste of blood in his mouth.

"Why you..."

"Me?" The image had become even creepier, as the blood had gone on L's usually white teeth, and he revealed them with a hideous smile. Light grasped the couch, feeling nauseous, if that was even possible for a dead person.

"I hate you with every bit of my heart, or whatever I have there now." Light managed to say while wiping the blood away manically.

"So, you didn't like my kiss?" L looked at Light smiling innocently, while licking his lips with his _disgusting_ tongue.

"I fucking hated it, possibly as much as I hate you."

"What an interesting answer."

"Can you just...shut up?" Light's voice came out with a struggle, since he felt as if he was going to start choking anytime.

Which was impossible.

"L, get me some water." He made a noise alike to a croak, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. He groped his throat.

Everything normal.

"Go get it yourself, we are not chained anymore and the kitchen is a few steps away."

"L Lawliet...Ryuzaki...Whatever..." Light's chest was burning. That wasn't normal. He was dead, fucking dead, and everything felt as okay as possible.

He didn't have the privilege of hurting anymore.

Which meant that L, that bastard, did something.

Again.

"Oh and..." L cleared his throat. "What you swallowed wasn't the pigeon's blood. I ate a raven right after it, that was it." Light shoot a glare at L.

"I don't see how that...concerns me... Just as disgusting."

"Let me finish. I'll put this straight; the only creatures allowed to eat ravens are demons. And do you know why?" Light didn't have the need to breath, but suddenly he did need _air_. And it was impossible to get air in his lungs.

"So I take it...you did that...Go on." Light decided to play a bit smart, waiting to see what kind of torture was that and how to get L to end it.

"Smart, Yagami-kun. Well, the ravens are the messengers of the underworld, for real. Isn't it amazing, humans actually got something right. Not just myths and stories, reality. Well, angels refuse to eat ravens, of course, but they taste amazing to demons. Unfortunately for you, if any other dead soul eats a raven, or tastes its blood, their soul begins to suffer. Until it is turned into dust." _Light's eyes went wide, as he slipped to the floor._

 _He was pretty much sure L had caused that, but not that he had gotten to the point of managing to turn him to dust._

 _Was he lying the whole time about protecting him and being on his side?_

"Y-You claimed...You were on my side." He grabbed a fistful of L's shirt, getting on his knees as he did the best imitation of a glare.

"I am. But this is how it feels to know you will die and have no one to tell that. Can you hear the bells like I did at the rooftop?" A small scream escaped Light's throat, followed by a louder one.

 _My body is on fire._

 _I am being burnt alive, or at least dead._

 _I must kill L again._

 _He is sick._

 _The sickest of all the sick people._

 _I fucking hate him._

 _I will not let my soul rust on the ground in this awful old building._

 _"Light?"_

 _"Dad?" The pain increased as his back touched something hard._

 _He turned around, struggling, to see it was the rock he slipped on when he was previously with Sayu._

 _The waterfall._

 _And Soichiro Yagami, standing right in front of him._

 _"D-Dad...I am dying...Help me..."_

 _"Help is for those who need it and deserve it. Not Kira."_

 _"No, you...you don't understand, dad..." Light managed to mutter, as the pain continued to become stronger until it was unbearable._

 _Blinded by pain, he knew his only solution was falling off so he would die and his torture would be over._

That time, he woke up inside the old bathtub, covered with a blanket.

Was that some kind of joke?

He wasn't in pain anymore, or anything alike.

Wasn't fatally poisoned?

He took a few unneeded breaths as he got out of the bathtub, not even bothering about how he got in there, life with L was full of surprises.

 _Dad._

 _I'm sorry dad, I really am._

 _I wish you could understand._

 _Forgive me._

 _But Kira is the only way to save that world we lived in._

He slowly opened the door.

"L." He muttered, remembering he was force fed raven's blood by him and ended up losing part of his memory again.

Which meant L blinded him or whatsoever.

That new macabre part in L's personality and his need to see Kira suffering made Light fear L a bit.

 _Your turn to suffer though, my guardian demon, I'll make sure I'll get you back for that._

A hiss interrupted Light's thoughts on how to get revenge about the previous incident.

 _Hiss._

Light stopped walking, glancing around at the hall, which leading to the living room.

Was L the source of that hiss?

 _Hiss._

No, actually, L's hiss didn't sound so threatening.

He walked slowly at the direction he heard the last hiss from, the kitchen.

Eavesdropping sounded like the safest solution.

 _Light touched the door lightly and pressed his ear against it, just as lightly._

 _"Beyond, lassst chance for you to go away." So one of those hisses was L, huh?_

 _And Beyond._

 _That name rang a bell, but what was it about?_

 _"You arressssted me. I wasss you heir, you sssold me out."_

 _Oh?_

 _L sold out one of his heirs?_

 _Even though the situation was closer to tears than laughs, Light couldn't help but smirk._

 _"I had to, Beyond. You were the one behind all thossse murdersss. What wasss I sssupposssed to do? Allow you to keep killing, until LA had no population?"_

 _"I wasss experimenting, it'sss different than a simple murder. And I didn't dessserve to die because of it. It is equally cruel, don't you think, L? That is alssso the reassson I want hisss sssoul."_

 _Ugh, how could I ever forget, he wasn't a random choice when he was brought to justice._

 _Beyond Birthday._

 _That judgement was carried out by Misa, but Light was satisfied with the result anyway._

 _That awful murderer, he still claimed he was innoncent with that lame excuses?_

 _Light would never regret killing off such a person, contrariwise, he was glad he did, after all that time._

 _What worried Light presently was the long pause that followed after the hisses._

 _If L dies, I die too._

 _Fuck._

He quickly opened the door, half regretting it as he knew he would probably face Beyond Birthday.

"L?"

L was lying on the floor, as still as a dead cat.

He was biting his lower lip so hard, that he caused a small 'bleeding'.

His eyes were wide, as if he had just witnessed something terrible.

 _If he's dead, I am screwed._

 _If he's not, he's useless._

 **A/N: So I rewritted some chapters, adding new stuff, although they are pretty much the same.**

 **I remember writting those and uploading them at my old account.):**

 **Anyway, what do you think? Review!**


End file.
